Strip Search
by snarryaddict123
Summary: L abuses his powers in a smutty strip search oneshot


Strip search

First post so be nice

Light hated being chained to L. Every day L insisted on strip searching him for weapons in their room and the way he stared made L uncomfortable. Also sometimes when Light was working he could swear L had touched his ass but when he turned around he was working or rolling around on the floor eating candy.

On a particularly slow day Light noticed that it was a lot quieter than usual.

"Hey L wear is everyone"?

"Its a slow day so I sent everyone home".

For some reason the way that L said this made Light nervous. So far the two of them had never been alone with someone always monitoring the cameras and everyone else running to get what L and Light needed.

"Hey I'm kinda tired I think I'm going to call it a night". Light said nervously wanting to get to bed and rest until everyone came back.

"Alright but I am going to need to search you before you can go to bed".

Light quickly removed his clothes and watched as L cuffed both his hands with the chains hanging from the ceiling. His legs where free and L pushed them far apart.

L's smooth hands covered Light's body slowly they traveled down his chest and toward his erect member where he slowly rubbed the soft flesh making Light groan.

"Something wrong Light"?

Embarrassed Light turned his face away not wanting L to see his red face.

"Please stop I'm not hiding anything"

"I have to check thoroughly just encase you are the real Kira"

L slowly walked around until he was at Light's back and trailed his hands down Lights quivering back.

"Why so nervous" L asked as he bit the back of Lights neck

"Please stop this" Light cried wishing more than anything that L would stop making him feel like this.

"But I have more places to search" L whispered before his fingered entered Light.

"It hurts" cried Light as he squirmed and thrashed about wishing that he could hide from the pain and embarrassment.

At this L pulled his finger out and faced the silently crying Light. Gently he kissed the tears away and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that you where a virgin but it won't hurt next time"

"Next time"! Light cried shocked

Before he could think L had left him to get something from the night stand suddenly something cold and slippery was entering Light, he gasped and tried to turn his head to see what was happening.

"Don't worry this is something that will make you feel good an keep it from hurting so much".

After saying that with a smirk L went to a chair and picked up a book and started to read.

Light was relived that L had stopped and wanted to be released but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. But something was wrong with him his body was suddenly feeling very hot and his erection was getting even worse he desperately need to come but because of the chains he couldn't touch himself. His body was on fire desperately he looked at L

"Please let me go"

L look up "are you sure that is what you mean"? saying this he crossed over to wear Light was standing and gently traced Lights erect nipple with his finger.

"more" Light whispered before he knew what he was saying blushing he shut his mouth and looked away. But L wouldn't have any of that

"What was that kitten I couldn't hear you" then he dipped his head and sucked on Lights nipple

Light had never felt anything quite like it and he threw his head back gasping as L continued to suck on him.

"Please touch me L" Light cried thrusting his chest into L's embrace.

Smirking L stripped off his clothes. This was the first time Light had seen L like this and was surprised to see how well built he was with broad shoulders and a muscular body which was hidden by his lose clothes and constant slouching.

L put Lights legs up on his shoulders supporting him and put his erection up to Lights opening gently nudging.

"This is going to hurt since it is your first time"

"I don't care just please" L begged with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes.

L suddenly thrust into Light filling him completely. Light groaned for a minute it had hurt but now his body was adjusting stretching to allow L access. L started thrust in smooth even strokes and Light cried out leaning his body into L. He had never felt like this before and he loved it. Soon his hips were keeping time to L's thrusts which made the feeling even stronger. Just as he was about to come Light felt L's seed fill him pushing over the edge to oblivion.

When Light woke up it was morning and he was snuggled up in bed with L who was currently reading the morning paper. With a smile that should be illegal L rolled over pinning Light under him he nipped Lights ear and whispered "good your up now we can have some fun" Light grinned kissed L and sighed "please teach me thoroughly" L laughed and started to do just that.


End file.
